


Venice

by dirtymattress



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymattress/pseuds/dirtymattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ visiting his cousin for the summer. He’s never seen a skateboard before, he’s also never seen California boys quite this pretty.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://tomorrah.tumblr.com/post/36999445269/i-never-knew-i-wanted-beachy-longboarder-niall">this</a> post and the amazing film Lords of Dogtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venice

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this one, shitty editing by yours truly :)

Venice Beach, 1974.  
  
There’s this permanent essence in the air, suntan lotion and sea salt and Louis’ never felt anything like it, because you  _feel_  this aroma, you feel it all around you. It’s in your skin and your hair and your clothes, the taste is settled at the tip of your tongue, nestled under your fingernails, hidden in the crease of your arms. It’s the essence of a lifestyle, it’s the feeling of Southern California.  
  
Louis loves it, because goddammit he’s never seen this much sun in his life thanks to bloody olde England. His skin is sun kissed and smooth and even though he’s only been here a few days he’ll swear that he’s already getting blonde streaks in his hair. Of course, he doesn’t tell Liam that he maybe, just might have used a bit of lemon but honestly, that’s neither here nor there. Besides, Liam doesn’t have any hair. He wouldn’t understand.  
  
But what Liam does understand is why Louis had, at first offer, left his home in Doncaster to spend the summer here in LA. Louis needed a fucking break, needed to get away before starting uni and what better way than to skip over to the other side of the world and sleep on your military bound cousin’s sofa for three months? Louis’ says he wanted to spend time with Liam before he does something stupid like ship off to Vietnam, Liam says he wanted to spend time on the beach and make fun of his buzzcut. Maybe they both were right, whatever, details.  
  
Three days into Louis’ stay, Liam finally has a day off from work. Louis huffs and puffs all morning, finally pulling Liam out of bed around 11 am, begging to be taken to the beach.  
  
“Lou, you’re not a puppy. You can go down to the beach whenever you want, it’s two blocks away.”  
  
“But Li, precious balding Li, I want to go to the beach with you. Dummy.”  
  
“Lou-”   
  
Picking up on the potential rejection, Louis starts to rant — arms flying through the air with emphasis. “I’ve been here for like a three years-”  
  
“Three days.”  
  
“And you never want to hang out with me, is it because you’re ashamed of me-”  
  
“Oh God, don’t start that now. You know that’s-”  
  
“Because I stopped hanging all over you when we were, like, 14 after that lady said we looked like a cute couple and-”  
  
“You are so ridiculous, I swear-”  
  
“And all I’m asking for is a little bit of your time before you go running-”  
  
“Lou, I just wanted to sleep.”  
  
“Have you told your mum you’re enlisting? I should call Karen right-” But Liam slaps his hand over Louis’ mouth so fast it leaves a burn. Louis just grins, licking at Liam’s palm until he lets him go and falls back against his pillows.  
  
“You are… insufferable.”  
  
“You have 10 minutes, Li. You’re teaching me to surf today!”  
  
Liam had left home at 18, wanting independence and a life of his own away from his overbearing but completely lovable mother. When he ended up working a dead end job and living next door to drug dealers who constantly made fun of his clothes and hair and proper fucking posture, he figured the military was his best bet. Liam loves organization, the Beatles (swears they’re better than the Monkee’s _as if_ ) and his beat up but still running 1957 station wagon  Liam loves the beach, packing extra sunscreen  _just in case_  and most of all he loves a pretty brown eyed girl that lives a block down the street.  
  
So Louis’ not surprised when they make a pit stop, Liam running up the stairs before disappearing behind a door and leaving Louis to stand outside. But Liam’s been inside for like fifty thousand hours now and Louis is bored and dribbling his football up and down the street is not what he had in mind when they left the house this morning.  
  
He can hear it in the distance, this smooth, gravelly type clacking before he see’s the boy. A blur of red white and blue flashes in front of his eyes before he’s thrown to the ground and a heavy body is kicking on top of him, pushing him away.  
  
“What the fuck, bro?” He’s surprisingly pale with splotchy reddened cheeks and ridiculously blue eyes and longish blonde hair curling around his ears from underneath his wide brimmed hat, which he quickly replaces on his head from the fall. He’s wearing a stretched out red tank top, faded from the sun or years of wear and distressed blue jeans. He looks like what Louis grew up seeing on TV, California boys with their bleach blonde hair and rippling arms and he’s really fucking beautiful.   
  
“Hellllllo? What the fuck were you doing in the street? Almost killed me.”  
  
“I- I’m sorry. But you didn’t see me? You hit me, remember?” Louis tries to regain his composure, picking himself up from the ground and brushing off the sand and gravel from his own clothes before he notices the board. “What were you doing? What is that thing?”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Louis frowns, looking down at himself before looking back up at the boy.  
  
“You’re voice, why do you sound like that? Where’re you from? This area is locals only, precious.”  
  
“Uh… I’m from England, visiting my cousin for the summer.” The boy, red cheeks and blue eyes, grins so big and bright Louis has to look away.  
  
“Oh fuck, you drink, like, tea and- the Queen! and you say fags and shit, right? Shrimp on the barbie and shit, right? Oh man, where’s Haz, he’s gonna fucking flip.”  
  
“Shrimp on the barbie, what? No.” Louis laughs at that, confused but amused at the boys obvious interest. “What is that thing, mate?”  
  
The boy follows Louis eyes before smiling again and dipping down to pick up the wooden board. “It’s a skateboard. You don’t know what a skateboard is?”   
  
Louis just frowns before looking behind his shoulder at the still closed door Liam disappeared into.  
  
“A skateboard.” He says again, like Louis’ a child, before dropping the board on the ground and stepping on. He circles Louis slowly, watching his face before doing some jumping kicking trick that leaves Louis’ mouth propped open with awe. “You ain’t never seen one of these? Ya life, brah, you ain’t livin it!”  
  
“They don’t… I guess we don’t have those back home-” But before Louis can finish his sentence another boy catches his eyes. He’s tall and lean, body curved obscenely as he rolls to a stop between the boys. He’s wearing dirty and cut off chinos, bright red Van’s and his white shirt is stuffed in his back pocket carelessly. His torso is long and chiseled, glistening with a fine layer of sweat  that seems to catch on his V line. His eyes are bright green, hair long and curly, barely contained into a messy ponytail and his lips are the reddest lips Louis’ ever seen.  
  
 _Where the fuck do they make these boys?_  
  
But the boy doesn’t say a word, just glares at Louis with narrowed eyes before leaning into the blonde boy and kissing him hard, licking into his mouth as if they weren’t in the middle of the street for all the world to see. Louis blushes a fierce red, looking down and away at the sight before he’s pulled back in because they’re so fucking beautiful but together, together it’s almost painful.  
  
“Haz, get off me you fuck. Chill out.” But Niall is grinning, eyes a daze as he half heartedly pushes the boy, _Haz_ , away. The taller boy dips in again, then one more time before finally backing away and kicking his skateboard into his hands. He stands, glaring at Louis with his board pushed against his chest in full defensive mode. “Ignore this piece of shit, what’s your name pretty boy?”  
  
It takes Louis a moment to pull his eyes away from the brunette, he clears his throat and replies, “Louis. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“And what are you talking to Niall about, Louis? Louis Tomlinson?” The boy, Haz, says in this deep raspy voice that makes something warm ignite deep in Louis’ stomach. He blinks, looking at Niall for help but he’s just laughing at the scene.  
  
“I- he hit me. He ran into me with that board thing, he was just telling me about it.” Louis stutters, feeling like a fool under the taller boys watchful eyes.  
  
“Leave him alone, Harry. He’s good, he’s from  _England_. Talks all proper and everything. Doesn’t even know what a skateboard is, can you believe that? Funny shit, we should keep him.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Louis says sharply, but at that moment a tiny grin breaks out on Harry’s lips and Louis feels like he’s just won some type of battle.  
  
“You always want to keep things, Ni. We have four fucking cats because of you. Fucking asshole, you love everybody.” But Harry says it so sweetly, the words almost seem endearing and he’s leaning down again to capture Niall’s lips in his. They must forget that Louis’ even standing there because all he can hear is filthy little murmurs exchanged between kisses and giggles and it’s such an intimate scene he’s not sure if he should just walk away or not.  
  
“Lou!” Liam’s calling him from somewhere over his shoulder but his eyes are still glued to the sickeningly beautiful boys in front of him, especially when they break away and start laughing in earnest.  
  
“If it isn’t Sergeant Payne!” Harry howls as Niall dips his knees and starts to slap the air in the most obscene way possible. “Big Daddy Payne! Owwwwww! Coming to arrest us big daddy?”  
  
“You know we like it when you use  _force_!” Niall laughs, head thrown back and the pale skin of his neck is glowing in the sunlight.  
  
Harry’s giggling like he’s the funniest kid in the world, back curved in as he joins Niall in their stupid little dance and he circles around the blonde boy with dirty little hip thrusts. Louis can’t help but laugh, because these may be the strangest boys he’s ever met but he likes them already.  
  
“Lou, get away from them. They’re idiots.”  
  
Niall and Harry gasp, mock offended before falling all over themselves again. “Fuck you Payne, you know we love you. Niall’s been begging for you for weeks now, told him I’d get you into our bed for his Birthday. He’s a needy little fuck, something about your loafers and tucked in shirts gets him all hot and bothered!”  
  
Harry is obnoxious and loud and so fucking beautiful Louis thinks he’s about to pass out. He has dimples, fucking dimples and his grin is just filthy and his skin is so dark and smooth it’s like he walked right out of a magazine. And Niall, just… yeah, Louis’ about to pass out.  
  
“Boys, leave Louis alone. He’s not used to your antics just yet.”  
  
“Excuse you, bro, Louis is fucking sick and he happens to like us.”  
  
“Yeah!” Harry adds on, throwing a heavy arm over Louis’ stunned shoulders. “Niall wants to keep him. And you know Niall always gets what he wants,  _Officer Payne_.”   
  
“Oh get off him, I don’t want him hanging out with you two and don’t even think about trying to sell him anything!” Liam’s pulling Danielle down the stairs with him as he tries to make his way to the group of boys. “Get out of here!”  
  
“Liam’s a lame, Lou. You can hang out with whoever you want, okay?” Harry says earnestly but pulls his arm from Louis as he drops his skateboard to the ground in one smooth motion. “As long as it’s not Niall. He’s mine, keep your fucking hands away from him, alright?”  
  
Niall laughs again, clapping his hands with glee but Louis just nods quickly.  
  
“Just kidding, brah. You’re cool or whatever. We gotta go, gotta meet Z down at the shop. You should stop by when he’s not up your ass.”  
  
Harry raises two fingers to his forehead in a solute, crossing his eyes in the process and it makes Louis smile. Niall leans in for a fist bump  _‘hygiene bro, you understand’_  and the next second they’re both rolling off down the street, kicking up sand and dirt in their path.  
  
“Wait! What shop?” Louis yells after them but they don’t stop as Niall looks back with a shit eating grin.  
  
“Zephyr, bitch! Near the pier!”  
  
It takes Louis less than a day to track down the shop. He see’s signs for it, the famous surf shop and it’s famous customers. But it still takes him almost two hours to convince Liam he’s not going to turn into a drug selling bum like Harry and Niall and even then he decided not to tell Liam he’s going to see the boys. The less Liam knows, the better.  
  
But, well, Louis gets a little lost and takes a right instead of a left and it’s a honest mistake. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he’s plastered against a chain linked fence watching what he thinks is officially the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life. Ever. In all 19 years of his life. Ever, ever.  
  
He’s tall and lanky and his skin is dark but his features even darker. He’s not wearing a shirt, multiple tattoo’s on display and Louis daydreams about running his tongue along each and every one. His chinos are low on his hips and, like Harry, his shirt is tucked through his belt and Louis sends a quick prayer up above for the blistering heat that’s hit the city.  
  
His hair is jet black and sticking up every which way because he keeps running long fingers through it, pulling roughly. His lips are pink and wet and bitten and curved in such a way that Louis, for a moment, thinks he’s some type of mirage brought on from the heat. He looks exotic with big, pretty eyes and long black lashes and his cheekbones and his collarbones and all his bones, Louis decides, all his bones are perfect.  
  
He’s using one of those skateboard things too, Louis notes. He’s pushing himself off then crouching low, weaving his way through some makeshift obstacle course he’s built. He’s incredible, he looks like he’s surfing it’s so fluid and seamless but sometimes he hits one of his markers or messes up his jump flip trick thingy and he grunts low and angry and Louis has to lodge his knuckle between his teeth for a second just to calm down.  
  
Louis can’t get enough of the stranger, the way his long fingers skirt along the concrete when he gets extra low or the way his veins weave through the muscle and skin of his forearms. The little scrunched up face he makes when he’s frustrated or the bobbing of his adams apple when he takes a drink. Louis’ no saint, he knows his way around a boy or two thank you very much, but this boy is leaving him feeling exhausted and overwhelmed all at the same time. Louis just wants to touch him, everywhere.  
  
Louis hears the keening sound from deep in his throat before he registers it and the boy looks over, eyes accusing and Louis falls all over himself trying to get away. He runs four blocks before he looks back and see’s the boy’s not following him. He slumps against the side of a building, feeling stupid and disappointed before he forgets about finding Harry and Niall and goes home to watch Good Times reruns and eat away his feelings. Because even though he doesn’t know who this kid is, he has feelings. That silly JJ cheers him up every time though and Louis walks around the tiny apartment giggling  _‘Dyn-o-mite’_  for the rest of the night.  
  
So maybe Louis gets lost everyday for the next week and maybe, after the third day, he finally finds a good hiding place near the trees towards the end of the fence. It’s not creepy, he reasons, because this kid is really good at skateboarding and it’s not his fault that he does it out in the open looking like _that_. Honestly, Louis argues, it would be a disservice to not watch.  
  
But when he shows up on Friday the boy isn’t there and he doesn’t let it show, not that anyone would care, but he’s really disappointed. Louis thinks maybe he’s running late or something so he sits in his usual spot and pulls out the sandwich he made for lunch because he’s turned into quite the efficient creeper, quickly figuring out how to stalk and not pass out from hunger.  
  
Twenty minutes later there’s a sharp tug on his elbow as he’s yanked out from his spot and into the open. The boy, his dream boat brown eyed mr. perfect lover boy, is glaring at him with snarling teeth and he physically recoils because that’s not how he looks in Louis’ fantasies. At least, not the innocent ones. “Why the fuck are you following me? Who are you?”  
  
“I- I-”  
  
“Are you trying to steal my tricks you little fuck? I should fucking kill you. Locals only around these parts, pretty boy. Did they send you to spy on me?” He roughly throws Louis’ arm away as he steps up to him, chest pushed out and Louis is terrified, blue eyes blown out in fear.  
  
“N-No! No, I- I just think you’re good. Honest, oh my God don’t kill me!” He’s whimpering, arm lamely thrown over to protect his face as he’s leaning away from the boy. “I swear, I’m not spying on you. I just think you’re really good. I- I don’t even know how to skate, I’m shit. I just- Oh my God please don’t hit me!”  
  
It’s quiet and after a moment Louis peeks over his arm to see the boy watching him, a small disbelieving smirk playing on his lips. Louis finally exhales, shoulders slumping as he hesitantly straightens up, trying to find some little piece of pride he hadn’t just throw away. “I’m sorry, I- I just watch you because you’re really good. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”  
  
“You’ve been watching me for like a week…”  
  
“Nine days.” Louis mumbles before he slaps his palm over his mouth and patiently waits for lightning to come and strike him dead. But the boy, the delicious piece of perfect he would like to have children with, he just rolls his eyes before stepping away and relaxing his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a creep.”  
  
“Yes you did.”  
  
“Ok, alright, yes I did. It’s just, you’re really good. They don’t do this skateboard stuff at home, and the way you move is, I dunno, it’s fascinating.” Louis is blushing, eyes staring at his shoes as he shuffles around some leaves that are scattered on the ground.  
  
“Where are you from, creeper boy?”  
  
“England, I’m visiting my cousin here for the summer and please don’t call me that.”  
  
“What would you like me to call you?”  
  
“Lou. Louis. My name’s Louis.”  
  
“Okay, Louis. You didn’t have to hide in the fucking bushes you know…”  
  
“I’m really, really sorry. I- I-”  
  
“Stop stuttering,” the boy laughs lightly, eyebrows furrowing as he bites on his lower lip. “It’s okay, it’s fine, damn. Look, I didn’t mean to be rough with you or anything. I just didn’t know why you’d been watching me.”  
  
“I’m so sorr-”  
  
“Shut up.” He laughs again, turning and walking away without another word and Louis’ shoulders slump until the boy looks back at him with an expectant look, nodding for Louis to follow him. They step onto the blacktop and the boy drops his skateboard before rolling off ahead.  
  
Louis shuffles around lamely, feeling uncomfortable but happy that he’s at least here. He watches him skate around, relishing in how he tilts his hips forward, his arms hanging at his side. He looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world, fingers carding through his hair, sun lighting up his skin like he’s been dipped in oils.  
  
“You’re doing it again.” Louis snaps back, blinking furiously to find Zayn standing in front of him. “You alright, bro?”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Z”  
  
“Just Z?”  
  
“Just Z.” He smiles, big and bright and mocking, tongue pushed against his teeth, but he kicks his skateboard into his hand and holds it out for Louis to take.  
  
“Uh, no. I- I don’t know how.”  
  
“You’ve been watching me for a week, you should at least know how to mount.”  
  
Louis swallows, eyes shifting between Zayn’s sparkling ones and the skateboard held in his hand before Louis takes the board and sets it gently on the ground between them.  
  
“It won’t bite you. C’mon, you can do it.”  
  
Louis looks up at Z once more before hesitantly putting his foot in the middle of the board. The second he lifts his other foot the skateboard starts to roll forward. Louis is on his ass, arms crossed in embarrassment and Z, well he’s cackling like a stupid old witch, body bent in two as he tries to contain himself.  
  
“That’s not funny, you know. That really hurt.”  
  
“Oh get up, you’re fine. Ass like that, I’m surprised you didn’t bounce off the ground.” Louis’ jaw hits the floor as a furious blush creeps up his neck and crawls over his ears. He sits there, suddenly self conscious, before Z’s feet appear in his line of sight. “Come on Lou, up you go. You’ve been watching me, it’s my turn to watch you.”  
  
“I’m not good at this, I told you.” Louis huffs, taking the hand Z lends him as he stands and brushes his shorts off. “You just want to make fun of me, that’s horrible.”  
  
Z is laughing, cheeks pink and eyes reduced to little slits and if Louis wasn’t so embarrassed he’d find it quite cute. Z settles the board in front of Louis’ feet again but the shorter boy just snorts, kicking it away again.  
  
“I’m going to help you this time, alright? Don’t be such a brat.” He once again places the board at Louis feet but he anchors his own feet at the wheels so it can’t roll away. “Step on, right foot at the end- no other right, towards me, very good.”  
  
“This is dumb.”  
  
“Shut up, you’re doing fine. Now your other foot, up- yeah just like that. Find your balance.”  
  
Louis’ actually standing on the board of death, his grin taking up his entire face and even Z is smiling at his little accomplishment. That is until he moves his foot away from the wheels and Louis actually starts to  _move_  and almost falls off. Desperately he reaches out to Z in a death grip, using his shoulders to keep his balance just as Z reaches out to take his hips, looking up at Louis quickly before looking away.  “You, uh, you’re doing good. See?”  
  
“Don’t let me fall.” Louis whispers so low he’s not even sure the boy hears him but Z’s hands drift up his sides and down his arms slowly, never losing contact, until his fingertips are brushing against Louis wrists and prying his hands off his shoulders. Louis panics, still in motion and still not able to skate, but then Z’s fingers are clasped in his, pushing when he’s pushing and pulling when he’s pulling until Louis gains some sense of balance. He relaxes his muscles and smiles, simply enjoying the fact that he’s _riding a freaking skateboard._  
  
“Zayn.” The boy says suddenly, gripping Louis hands when he’s almost thrown off balance again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“My name’s Zayn.”  
  
By monday, Liam’s so tired of hearing about Zayn this and Zayn that, that he takes to just flat out ignoring Louis as he prances through the apartment like a lovesick pre-teen girl. But that’s okay, Louis doesn’t need Liam to listen to him, especially when Louis see’s Zayn walking up the stairs to the courtyard of their apartment building. Louis’ dribbling his football, soaking in the amazing early morning sun, when he see’s black hair and brown eyes appear just at the edge of the grass.  
  
“Are you stalking me now?” He grins, resting his ball against his hip as he walks up to a smiling Zayn.  
  
“Hardly, that’s your job remember?” Louis pouts but Zayn just keeps talking. “My friends live here.”  
  
Louis mouths an Oh, feeling a bit stupid moving out of Zayn’s way anyway. But Zayn doesn’t move, looking at Louis with a steady gaze that makes him shuffle his feet around uneasy.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothin,” Zayn’s easy smile returns as he blink up at the sun. “There’s a party tonight, if you’re into that. Nothing crazy.”  
  
Louis drops his ball between them, kicking it idly while ducking his head to hide is embarrassingly large smile and flushed cheeks. “Uh, yeah. That’s cool, yeah.”  
  
And that’s when Louis hears it, that distinctive clacking of an incoming skateboard but just as he hears it it’s replaced with laughing boys who are quickly running up the stairs. Niall and Harry appear, laughing like crazy as they jump over each other, running straight past Louis and Zayn to a door on the far side of the courtyard which they fight to get into before disappearing again.  
  
“Fucking idiots man, I swear.”  
  
“Those are your friends?” Louis asks, wondering how in the hell he hadn’t known the two boys lived right next door to Liam this whole time. But it all makes sense now, explains that skunk smell that drifts through the windows late at night. “Niall and Harry, those are your friends?”  
  
“You know them?”  
  
“Um, kinda…” Zayn just nods as the two start to walk towards the front door. “Didn’t know you knew them.”  
  
“All my life. Somehow. I don’t know, they weren’t always this stupid, I promise.” Zayn shoots him a smile and Louis almost curls in on himself with warmth.  
  
“Oh looky here, Ni! Z-Nasty’s found himself a kitten!” Harry howls from the window, his face lit up with a grin as he pokes his head through the blinds. “Lou, didn’t know you were that kind of boy! Feisty little Brit!” Something, Niall, Louis guesses hits Harry on the back of the head and he disappears again.  
  
“Actually, maybe they were this stupid. I was wrong, I’m sorry.” Zayn is blushing, full blushing and Louis is this close to reaching out to him when Harry and Niall’s door swings open and a fat orange cat comes running out, a flustered Niall right on it’s trail.  
  
“Chester!”  
  
“Ni, that’s Cheeto. Chesters hiding under the sink with Little Debbie. Probably in there making more _goddamn fucking cats_.” Harry drawls, mildly amused at Niall chasing the small cat around the courtyard.  
  
“You name your cats after junk food?” but Louis’ breathing momentarily stops when he see’s Harry leaning against the door frame, naked.  
  
“Harry, you fuck, put some damn clothes on!”  
  
He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking down at himself before frowning. “Z, please. This is a blessing, come on in here and take a picture. I’ll even pose for you this time.”  
  
“Louis looks like a fucking tomato, bro. Be nice.”  
  
“Ni, do you want me to put on clothes?”  
  
“Fuck no!” Niall yells, trying to catch the cat that’s running between Louis’ feet and Harry shoots Zayn a pointed look before lighting the blunt between his lips.  
  
“You let that little blonde bitch run you? You’ve changed, Haz.” But Louis thinks it’s some inside joke because Harry is grinning like a madman, eyebrows wiggling as he shakes his hips from side to side. Other things are shaking too but Louis’ trying really, really hard not to stare.  
  
“Let’s not get things mixed up, Z-Boy, I’m still the man of the house. ‘S my job to keep that  _little blonde bitch_  satisfied. Not my fault Ni likes what he sees.”  
  
“Fuck this cat!” Niall yells, kicking at the air but two seconds later he’s at it again. It’s all rather comical. “And fuck you, Harry.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Liam moans, stepping out of his door when he sees Niall running around and then he turns to Harry, who just smiles and waves at him. “Oh my God! Lou, what the hell? Harry put some clothes on, for the love of God.”  
  
Louis, still bright red, grabs Zayn’s arm and huddles in close as he turns to face him. “See you tonight,” before running past Liam into their apartment.  
  
Harry had warned Louis ahead of time, Zayn didn’t exactly live in the nicest part of Venice.  _The Ghetto By The Sea_ , Harry sing-songed when they offered him a ride but they were leaving too early and Louis didn’t want to just sit around for hours. He wanted to get there fashionably late or whatever.  
  
But as Louis walked up the street, passing homeless men with the sound of glass under his feet, he was man enough to admit he was scared. He could hear the music though, Lynyrd Skynyrd or maybe some Sabbath, blasting through open windows and doors. He turned a corner and made his way further up the street following the music until he found the house.  
  
It was small, worn down from the salted air and years of mediocre lawn service but it looked alive, lights flickering from inside and the sound of beer bottles and drunken shouts filling the walls. It was raised up from the street, a set of narrow stairs leading up to the front porch where he could make out Niall strumming a guitar and Zayn straddling the stone wall, head tilted back with a blunt between his lips.  
  
Louis suddenly got nervous, looking down at his trousers and button up shirt. He should have just worn his shorts and t shirt, he looked fucking stupid but before he could turn around and disappear-  
  
“Watch out!”  
  
Zayn appeared at Louis side, jumping from the top stair down onto the sidewalk, landing on his feet like a cat or something. He stands up, blunt still cradled between his lips and his eyes are glazed but he looks really fucking good.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hey.” Louis whispers, eyes trailing up Zayn’s bare chest then settling on how his fingers lace around the blunt. Louis licks his lips then looks away.  
  
“You look…”  
  
“Stupid, yeah I know-“  
  
“Good. No, you look good. Really good. All proper and shit, I like it.” Zayn grins, silly and slow and reaches out to take Louis’ fingers in his loosely. He swings their arms together for a moment before pulling Louis towards him.  
  
Zayn smells like beer and weed and this musky cologne that leaves louis weak in the knees. He’s close enough now, he can see the scruff settled along Zayn’s jaw, can see the soft shadow his lashes play against his cheeks, can see how wet his lips are. He bends Louis arm so both their locked hands are settled at the curve of Louis’ spine before he leans in.  
  
He watches Louis, eyes looking for something, raking over his features with that lazy smile before he leans back again and plucks the blunt from his mouth, offering it to the older boy.  
  
“I- no, no thanks I don’t-“  
  
“It’s cool, babe, all good. Do you mind?” Zayn licks his lips slowly before returning the blunt to his lips.  
  
“No! Of course not, go ahead.”  
  
“You want a beer? Tea? I don’t know what you guys drink over there, I think there’s soda in the fridge.”  
  
Louis laughs, Zayn’s eyes are so low he probably can’t see but Louis nods anyway. Zayn tightens their fingers together before dragging him up the stairs and settling him next to Niall on the ledge, who’s now joined with a fucked out Harry.  
  
“Lou, brah, you made it. Thought you died, didn’t we Hazza?” Niall is grinning, empty beer bottles posted near his feet but Harry’s so high he can’t hear anything. He’s seated, legs straddling the ledge with Niall in his lap. Harry’s eyes are closed and he’s trailing open mouthed kisses up and down Niall’s naked neck and shoulders. Louis see’s Niall visibly shiver and has to look away, they’re just too much to watch sometimes.  
  
“Beer.” Zayn says simply, pushing the drink into Louis hand before kicking his leg out and settling behind Louis, mirroring the couple opposite them. Louis tenses, unsure of what to do next but Zayn wraps a hand against his hip and Louis takes that as a sign to lean back, getting a pleased hum from Zayn as he pushes their thighs together.  
  
Niall is playing the guitar, riffs Louis can barely recognize filling the night air and mixing with the commotion inside. He’s on his third beer now, Zayn’s on his second blunt and Harry’s licking a broad stripe up the side of Niall’s neck that has him so worked up he’s starting to miss chords.  
  
“Fuck off, Haz.” Niall elbows the boy behind him but Harry just whines whispering  _need you’s_  and  _fuck, baby_  against Niall’s ear.  
  
“How long have they been together?” Louis tilts his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder, speaking into his cheek.  
  
“They’re not together/We’re not together.” All three boys say at once but Zayn laughs, chest rumbling against Louis back and he bites his lip.  
  
“They don’t do labels, pretentious dicks. They just don’t fuck other people. I don’t know, it works for them.”  
  
“Relationships are man made, ‘s not natural. Human beings weren’t made for such things.” Harry murmurs into Niall’s neck but Niall rolls his eyes and goes back to his guitar.  
  
“His parent’s divorced two years ago.” Zayn whispers in his ear, scruff scratching along Louis’ cheek and it sends a chill down his spine. Zayn must feel it because he wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling the boy deeper into his body. “He’s secretly a hopeless romantic. Don’t listen to a word he says.”  
  
Louis grins, doesn’t know why, but Niall catches his eye and grins too. He looks so in love, cheeks flushed and fair a mess from Harry’s fingers but it must work for them. They’re happy, Louis thinks, so ridiculously happy and that’s all that matters.  
  
Louis is on his fifth drink now, they just keep coming because he hasn’t moved from his spot between Zayn’s legs once. Harry’s smoking again, finishing the blunt Zayn passed on and now Niall’s just playing with Harry’s long fingers, brushing the tips against his lips and nibbling at the skin.  
  
Louis is buzzing, probably safe to say he’s drunk, fingers digging into Zayn’s thighs and caressing up the inseam of his chinos. Louis blinks then holds out his hand to Harry who just looks up at Zayn. Zayn’s fingers dance down Louis’ outstretched arm before he links their fingers together, trying to pull his hand down.  
  
“What, you want a hit?” Louis nods slowly, feeling warm and slow against Zayn’s body. Zayn laughs softly from behind him before producing another blunt with his other hand, placing it against Louis’ lazy lips. “Do you know how to do it, babe?”  
  
Louis shakes his head, eyes going cross as he watches Zayn’s fingers in front of him. Louis can feel the faint brushing of Zayn’s lips against the back of his neck, soft kisses pressed into his skin with a smile. Louis swallows his moan, wrapping his fingers around Zayn’s thin wrists as he pulls out a lighter. “Swallow it.”  
  
Louis nods, pulling a drag as Zayn lights it. He squeezes his eyes shut but coughs it all up, much to Zayn’s amusement. Zayn taps his thigh and when he turns to look back Zayn wraps his warm hand around the back of Louis’ neck with a firm squeeze. “Give it to me.”  
  
Louis blames the alcohol as he holds the blunt in one hand and softly runs his fingertips along Zayn’s lips with the other. He places the blunt to Zayn’s mouth and watches as he pulls before motioning for Louis to take it back. Fingers gripping the hair at the base if his neck, Zayn pulls Louis to him nudging his lips open before shotgunning the smoke into the waiting boy’s mouth.  
  
Louis’ eyes flutter shut, feeling Zayn’s warm but dry lips against his own as he let’s the smoke settle in his veins then filter out his nose. Zayn’s kneading his thumb into the skin behind his ear, tilting his back to kiss deeper into his mouth and Louis keens at the affection. He pulls away, breath still hot on Louis’ cheek; his eyes are low and blown out, lips bitten red.  
  
“You want another?” Louis shakes his head, moves soft and easy with his high and just dips back in to take the younger boys bottom lip in his mouth.   
  
“No?” He teases.  
  
“Uh uh.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Zayn’s weaving through the crowded house, Louis pressed close against his back as people push and shove around them. They head another hallway before Louis’ being pushed into a bedroom, back slamming against the door as soon as it’s kicked closed. Zayn’s lips are everywhere, sucking as his neck and biting along his chin. Louis feels overwhelmed as Zayn’s hands travel all over his body, under his shirt to grip hot skin, between his thighs to palm at his dick.  
  
He grips the hair at the back of Zayn’s neck, tilting his head up until Louis could pull him into a kiss. It’s wet and sloppy but even better than Louis had imagined all those days watching Zayn at the park. They’re fighting for dominance, Zayn winning of course, tongue trailing up the roof of Louis’ mouth before Louis pushes him off, running his thumb along his mouth. “Get on the bed.”  
  
Zayn smirks, walking backwards and pulling Louis along with him until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he drops down, turning to dig through his drawers as Louis looks around the room. It’s small and cramped, a single bed with clothes covering the floor and books thrown everywhere but the walls are littered with skateboarding and surfing pictures, some of professionals but many of Zayn. He has trophies up on his dresser and medals hanging off hooks and Louis knew Zayn was good, but he didn’t know Zayn was this good. It just turns him on even more.  
  
Louis crawls up Zayn’s body, licking up the scripture tattoo on his ribs and biting his nipple until he gasps, pushing at Louis shoulder until his back arches up. Louis runs his hands up Zayn’s sides, up his arms, clasping their fingers together as Louis straddles his thin hips, grinding down in slow, rocking circles.  
  
“What do you want?” Zayn whispers, leaning up to catch Louis’ lips in his own before pulling the smaller boy down on him.  
  
“Everything… I’ve been waiting for this since the moment I saw you.” Louis blushes, sucking Zayn’s tongue into his mouth. “Been thinking about this all night.”  
  
He pulls off, slinking back down Zayn’s body until he can lick a stripe along the band of his boxers, fingers dipping under the elastic. He taps Zayn’s hip once, twice before he lifts up and Louis can slip down his chinos and boxers in one smooth pull. Louis mouths as his sharp hipbones, trailing kisses along the crease of his thighs as Zayn moans from the pillows, trying to move Louis alone.   
  
His kisses up the underside of his shaft, nimble fingers trailing up the vein before he tongues his slit with a loud hiss from Zayn, his fingers gripping the sheets on either side of his thighs. Louis tongues the head of Zayn’s cock, sucking lightly before taking him half way down, watching the way the muscles in Zayn’s torso start to contract deliciously. Louis hollows out, pulling up again before sinking back down, tongue flat and wide against Zayn’s dick-  
  
The door slams open and Louis is being yanked up by his shirt as Zayn starts to yell at Niall and Harry who are too busy running around the room to listen. Niall’s busy trying to pull Zayn’s window open while Harry’s trying to pull Louis off the bed in one piece. “You’re fucking dad, Z! You’re dad’s here, get the fuck up!”  
  
Zayn freezes on the bed before jumping up and pulling his own pants up too. Niall’s already jumped out the window and Harry’s trying to pull Louis along but he’s reaching for Zayn’s hand. “Come on, let’s go!”  
  
“No, babe, go. Go with them, my dad’s fucking crazy. Go, get out out of here.”  
  
Louis looks at him, see’s the fear flash across his eyes as the music dies from the main room and he runs back to Zayn, kissing his mouth rough and dirty before Harry’s pulling him away again and pushing him through the window into Niall’s waiting arms.   
  
“Run loverboy, his dad catches you in there you’re both dead. You’ll see him soon.” Harry’s panting as he pushes Louis away from the house through a neighbors yard. “Fucking Malik, his dad’s a nightmare.”  
  
It’s the four longest days of Louis’ young life before he see’s Zayn again. Niall and Harry promise he’s okay, promise that he’ll be back soon but if Louis walks past his house one or twelve times that’s no one’s business but his.  
  
But then Niall and Harry are knocking Liam’s door down on a sunny Thursday morning, pulling Louis along with them towards the pier. Harry walks with Louis while Niall skates circles around them and they shoot the shit, telling him about a skateboarding competition they’ve all been practicing for and making Louis promise to let them visit when he moves to London in the fall.  
  
And then he see’s him, much like the first time, long body and dark skin and black hair and bright brown eyes trained on his board. Harry just laughs when Louis pushes away and starts running towards Zayn. He can see a small purplish bruise along his hairline and his lip is cut but he’s still beautiful and shining in the sun like it revolved around him.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, pretty boy.” Zayn smiles, ducking his head down when Louis stares at him with hearts in his eyes and pain in his chest.  
  
“He did that do you?”  
  
“Not a big deal, Lou. I promise.”  
  
“He hit you, Zayn.”  
  
“In his defense, I trashed the house.” Zayn grins, trying to joke around and Louis takes his cue, stepping closer and reaching out for him. He runs his fingertips along the bruise, careful not to press down but then just leaves a soft kiss along his cheek.  
  
“You still look pretty.” Louis smiles, shrugging his shoulders before looking down at his hands.  
  
“Z-Boy always looks pretty, Lou.” Niall grins, throwing his arm over Zayn’s shoulder and pulling him into a headlock. “Prettiest little bitch this side of the Mississippi!”  
  
“I thought that was me, you fuck?!” Harry yells running up an slamming into the boys.  
  
“Of course it is, baby.” Niall leans up to kiss Harry’s waiting lips before winking over at Lou. “Always you, prettiest curls I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Prettiest dick, I think you mean.”  
  
“And that’s my cue, you two always ruin the moment!” Zayn laughs, pulling away from the boys and walking back over to Lou who’s kicking Zayn’s skateboard around.  
  
“You were worried about me.” He teases softly, taking Louis’ hand and motioning for him to step on the board.  
  
“I don’t know, that was scary. Not like that’s ever happened to be before.” Louis shrugs, eyes trained in his planted feet before looking up with a filthy grin, “I still owe you one.”  
  
“It’s not like that, Lou. I-“  
  
“No, I want to. Like, everything, you know? With you. I mean, you know that I like you, you’re not that daft. Pretty, oh so pretty, but not that stupid. Is- is that okay?”  
  
Zayn just grins, eyes disappearing into those little slits Louis loves and he takes both of Louis hands in his, pulling the boy towards him in a kiss.  
  
“I think we have some competition Haz, team Pretty Boy thinks they can out slut us!” Niall yells from across the street and Louis just grins deeper into the kiss, tongue slipping past Zayn’s lips easily.  
  
“If they’re team pretty, what the fuck are we?”  
  
“Team perfect, babe.” Niall laughs, pulling Harry to him, the taller boy melting against his touch. “Always, my Hazza.”


End file.
